Never Alone
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Qui's POV as he cares for a sick Obi.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Never Alone (Part 1 of 2)  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: 2 years pre-TPM, (angst, non-slash) Qui POV as he cares for a sick Obi.  
Archive: Sure, just ask!  
Feedback: YES !! PLEASE!!  
Disclaimer: Obi and Qui belong to Lucas. I make zero dollars from this.  
Notes: Thanks to Brenda for the title and who will be writing part 2 of this tale.  
======================  
"Never Alone"  
  
It's been almost 24 hours now and still no change. My apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi lay in his bed, stripped of his tunic, as I calm the raging fever with cold towels against his skin. If anything, the sickness seems to have intensified in the last few hours, despite my efforts. I promised him that I would not leave his side. That I would not leave him alone during this. Never Alone. And I will keep that promise. For I know he would do the same for me.  
  
I have tried to speak to him and assure him that I am near, but the fever has so confused his mind, that I doubt he can feel my presence. He's been rambling for the last few minutes, about things from long ago. Past missions, friends he has lost, various lessons that I have taught him. At times, the words make sense and I can feel the pain that he feels with certain memories. All I can do is sit close by, hold his hand, keep him cool, until this illness releases its hold.  
  
The many worlds we have visited in our 10 years together, I don't recall him ever falling so ill. A cold or a common virus, but nothing so severe. The healers have assured me that he will be fine but that does not temper my worry. Nor does it prevent my own pain as I watch this sickness overwhelm him.  
  
He cries out as waves of pain wash through him. Doing all I can to allow him to feel my presence, I take his hand in my own and offer a comforting touch.  
  
"It will be alright Obi-Wan, I know it hurts. I am here with you. I want you to rest."  
  
My words seem to have no effect on him. I cannot reach his mind.  
  
"No...please...don't go...please...umph...s'okay now..."  
  
Finally, I feel a returned pressure against my hand and look down to see Obi-Wan holding on for dear life. I offer my other hand and hold tight.  
  
"Easy now padawan. It'll be over soon. I promise."  
  
Seeing the chills beginning to take hold, I remove the now warm towels from his chest and pull his favorite blanket around him. It won't be long now before the chills that came so easily, cease as quickly as they began and the infectious fever regains its control. For now, his entire body is enveloped in violent cold spells.   
  
"Mmmmph....master...help...s...so...c...cold...so cold..."  
  
I listen to his voice and force myself to take a deep breath to find my focus. I will be of no help to Obi-Wan if I cannot keep my emotions in check. I rub my hands over the blanket, trying to send him the warmth that he needs.  
  
The chills stop and my apprentice lay motionless for a few minutes. I know what will happen next and am not surprised when the skin that was so cold to the touch just moments ago, is now once again, on fire.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I need to turn you over. I need to cool your back this time...come on..."  
  
I slowly turn him so that he lays flat on his stomach, tucking one arm under his chest, the other he flails about blindly. I take his hand once more.  
  
"I'm right here padawan...I'm right here..."  
  
His breathing becomes labored as he lay face down, so I work quickly to cool his back and turn him over. I repeat the same on his arms, chest and face. Resting a cool rag on his forehead, I brush my fingers through his sweat soaked hair...hushing him as I sooth his worried cries.  
  
"Shhh padawan. Everything will be alright. Not much longer now."  
  
"Unh...no...Qui-Gon...make it stop...go away...hurts..."  
  
"I know Obi-Wan. I am taking care of things. You just rest. All will be well."  
  
Truth be told, I have no idea how long this illness will hold my student. The healers have assured me that it is not fatal. Still, I worry. To see the one who means so much to me in such discomfort, pains me greatly.  
  
Absently, I reach a hand up to feel the beaded sweat on my own face. The exhaustion must be getting to me. My body feels fine and I know that this virus is not contagious. Perhaps, it is the intense heat that my ill student is generating that has caused me to feel flush.   
  
I look at his young face. Dark circles surround the eyes. The once boyish features lost amongst the anguish he feels. Closing my eyes, I again find my center, and allow myself to relax into the comfort of the Force.  
  
The hours pass and Obi-Wan continues his fight. The fever has not lessened.   
  
I have recently spoken with the healers, and have been instructed to set my apprentice into a cool bath. Not cold enough that it shocks his system, but a temperature that may bring his fever down.   
  
I manage to carry him to the bathroom and sit him in a chair as I strip the rest of the damp clothing from his fevered body. He wanders in and out of consciousness. Picking him up and setting him in the tub, I wait and see if he reacts to the change. Almost immediately, the breathing quickens and the water washes over him. I take my place by his side, and use a small cloth to bathe his face and arms. His hair is a mess, so I grab a small bottle of shampoo and wash it out, along with his braid.   
  
While he adjusts to the water temperature, I re-braid what has become the symbol of a Jedi Apprentice. I can't help but reflect on the years we have shared, and how much things will change when Obi-Wan is Knighted and is no longer a constant presence in my life. I have grown so accustomed to having him by my side. His companionship and friendship have meant so very much to me. Soon, I will be forced to let him go.   
  
But not yet.  
  
I must focus in the present. Keep my concentration on the here and now...as I so often tell my young student.  
====================  
Now 36 hours in to this nightmare, and I am beginning to feel as if it will never end. Within the last hour Master Healers and Master Jedi's have come and gone from our quarters. Their weak attempts to try and convince me to sleep while they watch over Obi-Wan have failed. I will not leave his side. I will not leave him alone.  
  
"I will not leave him Mace. I don't know if he can sense that I am with him, but my place is here. He is my padawan, my responsibility."  
  
Once I chased them off, I turn my attention back to where it should be. Obi-Wan is breathing quietly now, laying on his back, in a restless sleep. He is as relaxed as his mind and body will allow. His fingers clutch tightly to the cloth of my robe. For now, I have placed him in my own bed. The sheets that cover his are damp and cold. I threw them off the bed, to be washed thoroughly when this is over. I do not wish to leave him for more than a few minutes, so therefore, I do not spare the time to redress his bed.  
  
As I sit there, on the edge of the bed, I speak to my padawan softly. Every few minutes, I towel his face, then his chest and arms. I have followed this ritual since the beginning.  
  
"You should see yourself Obi-Wan. You are a mess. Better not let Master Yoda see you like this, you'd be in for one of his 'Jedi must look presentable lectures.' Tap that walking stick a few times and spout out a backward phrase or 2. Then he'll roll those big eyes of his and laugh. It'll be over soon padawan. Not long from now, you will be your old self again."  
====================  
48 hours now and finally there is a spark of hope. The intense fever has lessened somewhat and the violent chills have settled. Obi-Wan has opened his eyes for the first time in 2 days. He stares at me. Those blue-green eyes confused and tired, but determined.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Shhh...don't speak padawan. Everything is okay. You are going to be fine."  
  
"Head hurts."  
  
"I figured as much. It's been a difficult couple days my young apprentice. You are dehydrated and starved, I'd imagine. But you look better. Rest now and you will feel better.  
  
"Thank you...master."  
  
"For what Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I could hear...you...knew you...were here. Thank...you. Didn't...leave me..."  
  
He tightened his hold on my hand and I watched as his mouth turned upward in the tiniest of smiles...one that I happily returned.  
  
"I promised you, didn't I? That I would not leave your side?"  
  
He gave a small nod. "Never...alone..."  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan...never alone. Now, I want you to sleep. Master's orders. Understand?"  
  
"Yes master. Master...you okay?"  
  
"Just tired padawan. Sleep." As I started to move away he reached out his hand towards me.  
  
"Stay...with me?"  
  
Unable to hold my amusement in, I released a small laugh. My bold, brave, 23 year old, soon to be Jedi Knight, seeking assurance and comfort from his old, worn down master.   
Yet, I know that if roles were reversed, I would seek the same from him.  
  
"I will stay as long as you wish me to. But you will close your eyes now, before I close them for you."  
  
"...kay...nite...master..."  
  
I sooth his short cropped hair one last time. "Good night my Obi-Wan."  
====================  
  
Another day passed and Obi-Wan was finally out of bed and able to function. He moved slower than normal, but was happy to be on his feet again. The once overpowering fever, reduced to a low-grade temperature.  
  
He stood and looked at me, slightly puzzled. "Master? You look exhausted. Are you alright?"  
  
"I am padawan. Just worn out is all. You kept me busy these last few days. It's nothing that a little sleep won't cure."  
  
His glassy eyes worry me. "Obi-Wan...is something troubling you?"  
  
"No master. I only wanted to be sure that you were okay. You seem...different. You are tired, both your mind and body. I can feel it."  
  
I smile once more and walk over to where he is standing. For whatever reason, I reach out and pull him into a hug. I think my actions surprised him, but within seconds, he relaxed into the embrace.  
  
Releasing him, I gave a slight tug on the braid he wears so proudly. "Thank you for your concern padawan. I will get that rest now."  
  
"As you should. In fact, I insist on it. Padawan's orders. Understood?"  
  
I take a deep breath and laugh before turning towards my bedroom. Worry for my apprentice now gone, I only hope I can find the sleep that I need to shake this feeling of fatigue that has been plaguing me.   
  
I fall into bed, pleading for the darkness to overtake me.  
  
END  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Never Alone Part 2  
Author: B.L. Lindley-Anderson (anderson@hiwaay.net)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: 2 years pre-TPM, (angst, non-slash) Obi POV as he cares for a sick  
Qui  
Archive: Sure, just ask!  
Feedback: Please  
Disclaimer: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon belong to Lucas Films Limited. I recieve  
no money from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
HEY GUYS !!! Obi the Kid here.....of you send any feedback of this story to me...I will forward it to Brenda for ya...thanks and enjoy !!!  
  
======================  
Never Alone Part 2  
  
I was so happy to be out of bed and able to move. I had been sick for...I  
don't know how long. All I remember is being hot...and cold...and in pain.  
Also, there was that familiar presence that I have known since I was  
thirteen. In my delirium, I was still aware of Master Qui-Gon. Each time I  
woke...or thought I was awake, I could feel him near. Either a touch to my  
mind, or a touch to my achy body or fevered face. He was there the whole  
time. Never alone...just like he promised me.  
  
I walked into the living room of our quarters. My master stood there...but  
he looked very different...felt different. "Master? You look exhausted. Are  
you alright?" I asked.  
  
"I am padawan," he replied in a weary voice. "Just worn out is all. You  
kept me busy these last few days. It's nothing that a little sleep won't  
cure."  
  
I still was feeling ill, not completely well. I guess it showed. With a  
critical eye Master Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan...is something troubling you?"  
  
"No master. I only wanted to be sure that you were okay. You  
seem...different. You are tired, both your mind and body. I can feel it."  
  
He smiled...and a slight twinkle touched his eyes and was quickly gone. It  
didn't stay like it usually does. He walked over to me and pulled me into a  
hug. It's not as if my master has never hugged me...but still...he felt  
different and I wasn't expecting it. Yet...I appreciated the comfort and  
relaxed into his strong embrace.  
  
Then he released me and lightly tugged on my braid. "Thank you for your  
concern padawan. I will get that rest now," he said.  
  
"As you should," I replied seriously. "In fact, I insist on it. Padawan's  
orders. Understood?"  
  
With a quick laugh, my tall master turned and walked toward his  
bedroom...but I didn't feel any better about him. I was still a little  
weak. I settled myself on the sofa with a blanket to read for awhile. I  
must have fallen asleep. Suddenly my eyes popped open. I sat up and to my  
pleasant surprise, I was feeling better. Not great...I was still sick, but  
better.  
  
At once I thought of Master Qui-Gon. I hurried to his bedroom. All I saw  
was a big lump under the covers. I walked closer and could see just the top  
of his brown head poking out. I wondered about him, so gently I pulled the  
blankets back. His face was beaded with sweat and his breathing seemed  
labored. Gently I laid my hand on his forehead. He was burning up with  
fever.  
  
"No. He must have caught what I had. He got too tired...and caught my  
illness. Oh Master. You gave too much this time." The first thing I did  
was contact the temple hospital. One of healers promised to come by. I  
hurriedly gathered some towels and got a basin of water as he instructed me  
to do. I wasn't sure how high Qui-Gon's fever was, but this was one thing I  
could do until the healer arrived.  
  
As I laid a cool towel on his head, my master moaned a little and pushed it  
away. As hot as he was, it must have felt too cold to him. Gently I  
replaced it. This time he didn't resist. I wasn't certain just how much I  
should do at this point. If I removed his tunics so I could cool his body,  
then it might chill him. Perhaps I should wait until the healer had a look  
at him.  
  
"Master, I know you were there by my side the whole time I was sick. I  
promise I will stay with you. Just as you promised me, I promise you, you'  
ll never be alone."  
  
It was only a few minutes but seemed like hours before the healer arrived.  
He examined Master Qui-Gon and confirmed what I guessed. Usually the virus  
isn't contagious, but my master exhausted himself so taking care of me.  
They told me he didn't leave my side to eat or sleep. That state lowered  
his resistance enough that he did catch the virus...my virus. That only  
increased my desire to stay with him through this.  
  
I listened intently to the healer's instructions...yet part of my attention  
was pulled away to the moans coming from the lanky form sprawled across the  
bed. Then before he left, the healer helped me to remove my master's soiled  
tunics so I could bathe his skin to help lower the fever. The clothes  
looked as if they had not been changed in days...the days he spent tending  
me.  
  
Now alone with the man who had so carefully and gently cared for me, I began  
to lay the cool cloths on his body and talk to him. I realized he may not  
hear most of what I would say...but I also remembered in my fevered  
state...his words, and the care and concern in them filtered though in my  
more lucid moments.  
  
"I'm right here Master. I'll do everything I can...everything the healer  
told me to do. And I won't leave you alone. I'm only sorry that you came  
to be this sick...because of me. I'd gladly take it back from you to see  
you well again. And this is just the beginning. The healer said you would  
probably get even sicker before the fever breaks. I'm so sorry I put you  
through all this. First you have to take care of me, neglecting  
yourself...and now you have to suffer the virus."  
  
"Obi-Wan..."  
  
"Master, just relax. I'm here."  
  
He tried to wet his lips, but his tongue was just as dry. I carefully  
lifted his head and held a glass so he could sip. But Master Qui-Gon tried  
to take it too quickly and began coughing. I quickly turned him on his side  
and made sure he stayed that way until his lungs cleared. My master fell  
back weakly and his heavy eyelids closed.  
  
I replaced the towels and sat back in the chair for just a minute. Just to  
rest for a minute...  
  
******  
  
My eyes opened...and it was then that I realized I had fallen asleep. I  
didn't mean to...but I still was a little weak. Looking at the chrono, I  
knew I had slept the night through. At once, I reached over and touched my  
master's forehead. His fever was higher than last night. At once I began  
to bathe his face and chest. I have to stay awake now. I have to at least  
keep the fever from getting too high.  
  
"Obi...Obi-Wan."  
  
"I'm here Master." He reached out a large hand. I grasped it and held  
tightly. "You're not alone. I'm here." He began mumbling some things that  
didn't make sense...or things I couldn't hear, but I realized it was only  
his fevered brain talking. Talking about the past and the present...and  
things that never happened. But...I knew that he would be aware of my  
presence while I sat there and held his hand...I could reach him through the  
bond so carefully built over our years together. I remembered in my  
sickness...somehow I knew he was always there. His eyes fluttered closed  
and I reached over to gently brush away the damp long hair plastered to his  
wet face.  
  
It started as just a tremor in his arms. It was enough to disturb the towel  
on his arm. I grabbed for it just as the shivering started to break  
throughout his entire body. Quickly I threw the wet towels aside and drew  
the blankets up around him, tucking them under his chin. And still his body  
quaked. I sat on the bed and gently laid my torso over his, hoping my body  
heat and the energy I was directing through the Force would help warm him.  
How long he trembled as he moaned and his teeth clicked against each other,  
I do not know. It seemed a lifetime to me because it pained me to see him  
suffer so.  
  
But finally, he stilled and it seemed that all motion was gone from his  
body. "NO! It's not supposed to be fatal!" Then he drew in a deep breath  
and his breathing returned to normal. It took a couple more minutes for  
mine to.  
  
Thus I spent the morning, bathing him and holding his hand so he would know  
I was nearby. I had to be ready at an instant's notice, however, when the  
fever would give way to chills and I would have to work just as hard to warm  
him as I was working to cool him. I talked to him even when I knew he was  
asleep. I tried to still him when his delirium caused him to imagine or  
relive horrible things. I caught myself wondering why the hallucinations  
are always bad things and never good things.  
  
"No...no. Obi-Wan...I'm coming. I'll help..."  
  
"Shh...it's all right." I laid my hand on his heated face and tried to calm  
him, but it seemed to have little effect.  
  
The fever only seemed to keep edging up. I had to get him into a bath.  
Just sponging the upper part of his body wasn't enough to help. I knew I  
couldn't lift him myself. His long frame would be too much...except for the  
Force. Levitating him was easy. Keeping him calm during that was not.  
Disturbing the Force around him only seemed to disturb him.  
  
But...I finally got him into the tub. Master Qui-Gon opened his eyes. The  
normally clear blue eyes were dark and lifeless looking. "Feels good. So  
hot." I sponged him off and this time his moans were less a sound of pain.  
Before another chill could take him, I took the time to wash his hair. The  
long brown-grey hair was a matted mess from the sweat running down his face  
and into it. That was not the master I knew. Even though I understood how  
sick he was, part of me couldn't stand to see him this way...and so I did  
what I could to restore him.  
  
His bed was soaked. Pulling away the sheets only revealed that the sweat  
had seeped through to the mattress. I couldn't put him there. I got my  
master settled into my own bed just before Master Yoda came by.  
  
"How feel you Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I'm much better Master, thank you."  
  
He stepped close to the bed and looked at his former padawan. A small green  
hand reached for one of Qui-Gon's large hands. The diminutive Jedi master  
held it like it was the most precious thing in the galaxy. "Qui-Gon, so  
pale you look. Well you will soon be the healers say. Glad to know this I  
am." Then he looked at me and said, "Good care you are taking of him.  
Proud he would be. A good padawan you are...and a good friend." He stood  
in silence for a moment. Then Master Yoda laid Qui-Gon's hand back on his  
chest. To me he said, "Rest you need. Not long from the sick bed are you.  
To the hospital we can take him. Care for him they will."  
  
"I would like to keep him here Master. When he is awake, he is so confused.  
This is familiar to him. It helps comfort him."  
  
"Wear yourself out you will. Sick you will become again," he declared with  
a smack of his gimmer stick to the floor.  
  
"Master Yoda, I do not want to be disrespectful, but if you move him to the  
temple hospital, I will go there to be with him. I promised Master Qui-Gon  
that I would not leave him alone...and I will not. He needs me near. I can  
reach him through our link and calm him. I will not leave him while he is  
sick."  
  
"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you."  
  
******  
  
There seemed to be little change throughout the rest of that day...and into  
the night. I continued to sponge him and then warm him when the chills  
wracked his rosy fevered body. It became a routine...but that only served  
to help keep me alert to his condition...and awake. I was so tired but I  
knew I couldn't sleep yet. I had to keep the fever down. I had to...stay  
awake.  
  
It was very early in the morning. The first light of day crept into the  
room. Once more I rinsed the towels in the cool water and placed them on my  
master's body. His face was not as hot as last night. Thank the Force, the  
fever was breaking. I was so tired that I could hardly contain myself...but  
I managed to. I leaned back in the chair for just a moment. My eyes  
threatened to close. I yanked them open...and they slowly closed again. I  
was in danger of losing the battle. My body, not entirely healed, was  
wearing out.  
  
And then I felt a familiar brush to my mind and heard the word, "Padawan."  
At once I was wide awake. Master Qui-Gon's eyes were open...half open.  
"Obi-Wan." He reached a hand out and I took it at once. "What are you  
doing?" he said quietly. "You should be resting."  
  
With a small smile, I replied, "It would be hard to rest in my bed while you  
are there Master."  
  
His sleepy looking eyes examined the room. "Your room?" And he remembered  
from his own experience. "My bed...wet?" he said in a tired sounding voice  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't matter. You are better. That's all that's important."  
  
"Obi-Wan, you shouldn't have done this. You weren't well yet." I heard the  
concern in his tone.  
  
"Master, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you alone. You didn't leave  
me alone. I could do no less for you."  
  
His hand reached past mine and came to rest on my cheek. "Never alone."  
  
"Never," I repeated. "Never alone."  
  
  
  
B. L. Lindley-Anderson  



End file.
